<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If... by Marvelous_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742555">What If...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_life/pseuds/Marvelous_life'>Marvelous_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Needs A Hug, I don't know what's going to happen, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter survives infinity war, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Until I write it, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_life/pseuds/Marvelous_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peter survived the snap... thats it... thats the story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What if Peter Survived the Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peters Pov</p><p>“It was the only way,” Doctor Strange voiced before he turned into dust. I stumble on my feet, the shock of everything hitting me all at once. We lost. I turn to face Mr.Stark and notice the tears threatening to spill out any second as he looks back at me. </p><p>	“Are you alright?” He nods at me as if I’m the next one to disappear. I take a minute to recollect myself before answering. I look down at my shaking hands and bunch them up in fists.</p><p>	“Yea- Yeah I think so. You?” I say with my voice cracking. </p><p>	“I’m alright kid,” Mr.Stark reassures me and puts a hand on my shoulder. He draws me in for a hug and I wrap my arms around him in an instant. I silently cry into his freezing, metal suit. The suit is cold against my face. In a way it grounds me to this reality so I don't mind.  Too many thoughts are running in my brain barely giving me anytime to process them. What about Aunt May, Ned, and MJ. Did they get dusted too? What about the rest of the Avengers? How are we gonna fix this? These are all questions for later though. Like when we're not stranded on a plant billions miles away from home. If home is even there anymore.</p><p>	“Nothing we can do now. Let’s get out of here,” says this blue lady who seems to be half cyborg. Cool. We split from the much needed hug and I wiped the tears from my face. </p><p>	“Not gonna lie, I completely forgot you were here,” Mr.Stark remarks pointing at her. I let out a strained laugh. Leave it to Mr.Stark to be making jokes. </p><p>“How are we supposed to leave exactly?” I ask the lady, maybe I should ask her for her name. She doesn’t say anything, just nods towards the crashed spacecraft that the other people got here on. I can’t remember their names either. </p><p>“No offense, but that doesn’t seem to be in any condition to fly,” claims Mr.Stark, “and I’ve never engineered a UFO before.”</p><p>“Now’s a good time to learn then,” the blue lady mumbles, walking towards the spaceship. Mr.Stark looks at me astounded and I just shrug it off and wander over to her. </p><p>“So what’s your name? I’d hate to keep having to call you Ms.Cyborg Lady,” I ask with a half smile. She glares at me and hesitates to answer.</p><p>“Nebula,” she says. Mr.Stark and I follow her into the ship. She rummages through every cabinet and drawer, throwing the things she deems unuseful behind her. I can't even tell what any of it is.</p><p> I hold my hand out, “I’m Peter.” She walks by to go search through another room. She pauses for a moment, stares at my hand, and then leaves. Everytime. I think as I remember earlier with Dr.Strange. My eyes drift to Mr.Stark, he’s looking at the front of the spaceship in what I can only assume is the main frame. </p><p>“Do you even know what you’re looking for?” I ask him while I kneel down next to him. He looks back at me and shakes his head.</p><p>“Not a clue, but it can’t be wired that much differently than the stuff back on Earth,” he tells me and continues to shift through wires. I awkwardly sit down next to him and just watch as he tinkers with it. Nebula comes out of the one room with a toolbox in her hands. She sets it in front of us, grabs a wrench, and walks away. Mr.Stark digs through it for a while just seeing what's inside. His attention drifts back to the mainframe. He pulled two wires together and the lights sprang on around us. </p><p>“Well ain’t that something. Hand me the tape,” he speaks. I grab the tape from the box and put it in his out-reached hand. He bites a piece off and wraps it around the wires.</p><p>“That should work for now,” Mr.Stark announces as Nebula walks back in. She looks at all the lights and then at us. All she does is nod to signal a good job. </p><p>“The outside should be stable enough to fly. Now all we need to do is get the fuel cells working,” Nedula affirms to us. She looks at Mr.Stark with a raised eyebrow. He sighs and opens up more panels. I watch him mess around with the wires and knobs for what seems like hours.</p><p>“This thing doesn’t happen to have blueprints or a manual does it?” he asks Nebula who has already begun working on a different panel on the floor. </p><p>“Already looked. He threw them away,” she answers with no emotion. Why would someone throw those away. I give Mr.Stark a questioning look and he shakes his head and gazes down.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” I ask both of them. Nebula glares at me. Is that all she does.</p><p>“I barely know what I’m doing kid,” Mr.Stark replies and puts a hand on my shoulder. I nod understandingly. I lean my head back on the wall and shut my eyes. The adrenaline is finally starting to wear off and my entire body aches from the fight. It could be worse. I let a small groan escape my lips. Mostly everything is either healed or is healing thanks to my abilities. I open my eyes again and stare at the ceiling, tracing the intricate designs of the metal. Everything is telling me to sleep, but I fight to stay awake incase they need help or anything. Mr.Stark seems to notice this.</p><p>“Why don’t you get some rest kid,” he suggests, “It’ll be awhile until we get this all figured out.”</p><p>“No, what if something happens?” I shake my head, my words coming out as a mumble. If something were to happen while I was sleeping I would never forgive myself.</p><p>“Nothing will happen. Now get some sleep Underoos,” he demands. With a small nod, I slump back and let sleep consume me. </p><p>*Line Break*</p><p>“Peter,” a voice echoes, but I don’t know from where. My eyes snap open and I gasp for breath. Sitting up I check my surroundings. Everything’s black. I slowly make it to my feet and turn around. </p><p>She’s standing there, “May?” I run to her but the closer I get the farther away she seems. Her hand raises and I look at it in horror. She’s disintegrating like all of the others. </p><p>“No, May. Please not you too. May,” Before I even get to finish she’s gone. Tears fall down my cheeks as I put my head in my hands.</p><p>“Peter?” I hear again but now it's two voices. I don't even need to turn around to know that it’s Ned and MJ. My body does it anyway and spins around to face them. Their eyes are red from crying. Once again I try to run to them, but it’s no use. Both of their eyes glance down at their feet, which are starting to turn to dust. They fall to the floor in a cloud of soot. </p><p>This isn’t real. It can’t be real. My hands grip my hair and I fall to my knees. I let out a blood curdling scream, though I couldn’t hear it over the sound of ringing and a heavy pulse in my ears. My eyes squeeze shut but that doesn’t stop the streams of tears. The floor starts to shake beneath me. My breaths start coming out ragged, soon I’m gasping for air. As I fall to the ground, the world turns white.</p><p>*Another Line Break*</p><p>	“Pe…  er… ey… ki… Hey kid, Peter. Wake up,” someone's voice whisps. I shoot up, choking on air. My eyes dart around the room. I plant my hands on the ground to keep at least some of my balance. Aunt May. No, no, no, no. MJ. Ned. They can’t be gone. My eyes dart around the room looking for them, or rather their ashes.  A warm hand lands on my shoulder, but it doesn’t help. I can still feel their deaths. I can feel everything that was happening. It was this deep tingling in the back of my mind.</p><p>The tingle slowly grows into a buzz. It spreads through my entire body like electricity. Parts of my body are starting to twitch, screaming at me that there is danger somewhere. Everywhere. The buzzing became piercing within a second. The hairs on my body shot up and goosebumps appeared all up and down my arms. There was this feeling of freezing, yet boiling taking over me. Sweat starts to run down my face. Or is it tears. At this point I don't know. All I feel is this rotting beneath my skin. </p><p>	The hand on my shoulder disappears. My entire body is trembling at this point. I try to get my eyes to focus on something, anything. The whole world is spinning. I think I’m gonna be sick. </p><p>	Suddenly, there’s a bucket in front of me. I grab it and empty my stomach. Not that there is much in it anyways. Something moves the hair out of my face and combs through it a few times.  </p><p>	After a few minutes, the buzzing becomes bearable again. I wipe my face with my hand and sit back up again. The feeling is still there but it’s not even close to what it was a few minutes ago. I look around, still disoriented until I land on Mr.Stark. Everything comes rushing back to me. Thanos. Everyone Disappearing. Being stranded on a different planet. What even is my life? I wipe the sweat from my forehead with a sigh. </p><p>	“Sorry. I don’t know what happened,” I confess with a sigh. I put my head in my hands and cringe at the tingling that comes with just moving. Everything aches.</p><p>	“It’s alright kid. It’s been a rough day,” Mr.Stark admits rubbing my back. Outside the window I can see the sun setting in the distance. How long have I been out? How long are days here?   I focus back on Mr.Stark and see that he's no longer in his Ironman suit but a white tanktop and black track pants. </p><p>	“Uh, how does this suit work? How do I get it off?” I ask. It’s made of metal so I assume I can’t just take it off like my normal one. </p><p>	“Just tap the spider emblem on your chest,” he tells me. I do as he says and then my suit begins to collapse into a little box. I stare at it in astonishment. A million questions begin running through my mind.</p><p>“It’s Nanotech, you like it?” Mr.Stark informs me with a cocky grin, “Don’t lose that. I’m not making you another one.” I just nod in awe. </p><p>	 I run my hands over the arm of the spandex suit. Wait a minute, I had a spider suit on overtop of my spider suit. Weird man. Then again this whole situation is weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Out of Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peters POV still</p>
<p>“Come on kid. There has to be some type of sleeping quarters in here,” Mr.Stark helps me off the ground. He guides me through the hallways looking into each room that passes. I notice a limp as he walks but ignore it for now. One is filled with vines and leaves. I would question it, but at this point it’s the least of our problems. The next door is cracked open and Mr.Stark briskly stops before peering in for a moment. He turns to me and brings his finger to his lips. I catch a glimpse inside as he pulls me past it quickly. Nebula’s sleeping, curled around a pillow. The corner of my lips twitch. </p>
<p>Mr.Stark opens up the next room and I shuffle in behind him. It’s a fairly small room with a twin bed wedged into the corner. On the other side of the room is a dresser with a picture of a man, woman, and child on top of it. The man looks like the grey and red guy we fought with so I can only assume this is his room. I set the box that holds my spider suit next to the picture.</p>
<p>“Guess this’ll be your room for the time being, kiddo,” Mr.Stark announces and leans on the door frame. His hand is wrapped around his torso. I think that’s where Thanos stabbed him, and want to ask if he’s ok. He would never actually tell me if he wasn’t, pride and everything.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess so,” I sigh, trudging over to the bed. I gently sit down and put my head in my hands. I’m exhausted, but I can’t find the will to even think about sleeping after what happened last time.</p>
<p>“Get some sleep Peter,” he tells me. I lock eyes with Mr.Stark and he looks mentally and physically drained. I can’t imagine that I look much better though. Laying back onto the cold sheets, I stare at the ceiling. For the second time today I find myself tracing the metal designs that cover it. Focusing on the tiny pattern ends up giving me a headache. </p>
<p>“Good night Mr.Stark,” I mumble and close my eyes. I hear his uneven footsteps get quieter as he tries to find a room for himself to rest in. My body is screaming at me to sleep but I strain to stay awake. My mind is empty for once and I take peace in the silence that comes with it.</p>
<p>Eventually, my body betrays me and I’m asleep within minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Line Break*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ugh. Day one, I guess. Do I actually have to get up, or can I just lay here for a few more minutes?  This entire situation is too hard to process. That’s just how this line of work goes though. Not that I would really even know. Friendly neighborhood Spiderman doesn’t usually deal with this level of super villain. I’m honestly just happy that I didn’t have another nightmare.</p>
<p>After a long stretch, I’m out of bed and ready to start figuring out how to get out of here. I leave my room and walk down the corridor into the main area that I was in yesterday. Nebula’s awake and is trying to fix something under the floor panel. </p>
<p>“Good morning,” I yawn, covering my mouth. The sun shining through the windows tells me that it actually is morning. </p>
<p>“Morning,” she mutters back. Maybe she’s an introvert. Who am I to judge. </p>
<p>“Do you need any help?” I ask. Even though I know that I probably can’t do anything to help, it’s still nice to ask. </p>
<p>“No,” she states simply. Ouch. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, my stomach growls and I’m reminded that I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I glance at Nebula, hoping she has some type of solution for my hunger. She slides me over a little bag.</p>
<p>“Don’t eat too much. We don’t know how long we’ll have to go without food or water,” Nebula explains to me. I haven’t even thought about that. Inside of the bag is some type of berry that I’ve never seen before. I only eat four or five of them before sealing the bag and sliding it back over to her.</p>
<p>“I’m going to check on Mr.Stark,” I tell her. She nods without looking up from whatever she’s doing. I wander back through the corridor until I stumble across where Mr.Stark is staying. His room is larger than mine with more decorations. On one of the dressers I see a MP3 player with headphones wrapped around it. Would it be rude if I listened to it? I don’t know. Ignoring that for the moment, I spot Mr.Stark sleeping soundly. He’s so still I wait a few seconds to watch the covers move up and down with his breaths. Relief rushes over me. I stand in the doorway for a few more minutes just to reassure myself that he is actually here. Quietly, I walk back to the main room and sit down across from Nebula on the floor. Time to break the ice.</p>
<p>“So... what’s your favorite color?” I know that it’s the most basic ‘get to know you’ question, but you gotta start somewhere. She rolls her eyes and glares at me like I'm an idiot. If we’re going to be stuck together, we might as well get to know each other.</p>
<p>“Green,” she finally huffs. I bob my head. This is getting excruciatingly awkward.</p>
<p>“Greens nice. I’d say red is my favorite color,” I say knowing that she doesn’t care. Come on Peter, think of more questions.</p>
<p>“What about food? What’s your favorite food?” I ask. It may not be a good idea to bring up food, especially when we don’t know when we’ll run out of it.</p>
<p>“Bananas,” Nebula answers faster. That's better, I think. I can’t tell if she’s getting annoyed or warming up to me.</p>
<p>“I love my Aunt May's cherry pie. It’s one of the only things she manages not to burn,” I chuckle. Nebula doesn’t give much of a reaction, if any. I definitely shouldn’t have brought up food because I would kill for a slice of that pie right now.  </p>
<p>“Good morning kiddos,” Mr.Stark broadcasts. A smile forms on my face as I turn to him.</p>
<p>“Morning Mr.Stark. How’d you sleep?” I ask him. </p>
<p>“Like a baby. What are we working on today, blue lady?” questions Mr.Starks, eager to get started. He comes over and pats my shoulder. When he sits down next to me on the metal floor, I hear a little groan escape his lips. His hand goes to cover the same spot around his stomach. I look up at him with worry, but he shrugs it off.</p>
<p>“We need to figure out a way to fix the fuel cells,” she says simply. Mr.Stark leans forward and begins to examine the cells; picking at wires, tightening loose screws, and realigning pipes. I hand him tools as he needs them. I feel bad that I can’t really help out, but there’s nothing I can really do about it. When we get back to Earth, I’m going to learn as much as I can about engineering space crafts. </p>
<p>“I have no idea what these drawings mean on this thing, but it’s charged by ions, right?” Mr.Stark guesses. Nebula glances at us and nods her head. He turns to me. I can see the gears spinning behind his eyes. His hands slap together and his eyes light up.</p>
<p>“Figured it out,” he states, “we can reverse the ion charge of the cells by overcharging them with electricity.” That’s genius. If it works, we might be able to buy enough airtime to make it back home. Please work. I don’t want to be stranded on this empty planet any longer than I have to be. I peer at Nebula to see if she thinks it'll work. </p>
<p>“Let’s try it,” she says after a couple minutes of thinking. I pound my fist into the air. It still might not work, but I can’t help getting my hopes up.</p>
<p>“We should make sure the steering works before we do it,” I suggest. Getting into space, and not being able to control the ship sounds bad.</p>
<p>“Good thinking, Pete,” Mr.Stark ruffles my hair. I smile at him and fix it. </p>
<p>“I’ll go check it. You start getting the cells prepared,” Nebula says, getting off the floor. I stay here as Mr.Stark gets working again. He occasionally covers that same spot on his side with his hand. </p>
<p>“Are you ok, Mr.Stark?” I glance at him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just a little roughed up,” he responds. I know he was stabbed, but I don’t know how well his suit healed it. He seems to not be doing too bad, so it’s not life or death. I’ll leave it alone until we finish with this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Line Break*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two hours later, according to Mr.Stark, we’re all finished. The steering in the ship is calibrated, and the fuel cells are fixed enough to get us into space. There are three seats at the front of the ship. Coincidence? Maybe. Mr.Stark and I sit in the front seats and Nebula sits in the one at the back. We all glance at each other. This better work. I fasten my seatbelt and look to Mr.Stark. </p>
<p>“I don’t have any pop culture references for this one,” I tell him. He lets out a little laugh and looks ahead. </p>
<p>“Me either, kid,” he admits with a grin. I lean over the seat to see Nebula with a hint of a smirk on her face. She nods at me and I smile from ear to ear. </p>
<p>“Try not to throw up,” she states. I stare out the front of the ship. My entire body is shaking in anticipation. </p>
<p>“3,” she starts to count down. The engine turns on and the floor starts to shake. So far, so good.</p>
<p>“2,” she hits some buttons. I don’t know what they do but they seem to be working. Mr.Stark is watching me with determination in his eyes.</p>
<p>“1,” she pushes the lever and the sky grows bigger and bigger. We’re getting out of here. We’re going home. I can’t help but be happy even with everything going on. The tug of gravity pulls me, and I am pushed against the back of the chair.</p>
<p>We’re getting out of here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would you guys want me to write for everyday they are out in space. They get stranded for 20 or 21 days as a reference. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Expect another chapter at some point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Just Happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to make<br/>I had major writers block<br/>In other news, I have a Tumblr and Instagram now<br/>insta- marvelous.life<br/>Tumblr - marvelous-life</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter's POV</p>
<p>It’s our second day in space. The engines are holding up and the fuel is as good as can be expected. I haven’t gotten sick, yet. The stars streak across the sky as we pass them. I don’t think I’ve done anything but stare out the windows this entire time. Well, expect sleep. I wake up today hungry since I decided it was best if I didn’t eat any food yesterday with the whole ‘we don’t know how long we’ll be out here’ thing. The stars have kept me busy though. It’s nice to just get lost staring at constellations, even if I don’t recognize any of them. Nebula checks the fuel cells every hour, but doesn’t say much about them. Her face doesn’t give me any clues either. I haven’t been back in the bedroom I used the first time to rest. It feels wrong to sleep in someone else's bed, so I sneak out after Mr.Stark says goodnight and sleep in one of the chairs in the control room. They aren’t too uncomfortable. </p>
<p>Mr.Stark is still in his room after another, of what I think to be an hour passes. I look over at Nebula and then nod my head towards his room with a quizzical expression. All she does is shake her head. Well that was useful. I stride down the hallway to his door. It’s shut and I can’t hear anything on the other side with the engines being too loud. The door creaks open as I step inside expecting to see him still asleep. Nope. Instead he’s lying against the wall trying to wrap up the wound in his side. Key word ‘trying’. </p>
<p>“Shit,” he grimaces as he accidentally pushes on it too hard. I don’t think he noticed me coming in.</p>
<p>“Mr.Stark, do you need help?” I ask him. Maybe he’ll respond truthfully since he’s having such a hard time doing it.</p>
<p>“I got it under control, kid. Go back to the blue meanie,” he waves me away from him. I stand there for a moment, not wanting to go and hoping that he will change his mind. Little beads of sweat run down his forehead. He’s obviously been trying at this for a while now. Without much success may I add. A groan escapes his mouth and his eyes tighten. No way am I going to let him do this by himself.</p>
<p>“Just let me help you, please?” I push again. Either way I am going to help. Even if I have to get the ‘blue meanie’.</p>
<p>He thinks for a minute but eventually responds, “No, I can do this by myself.” He’s tone is a little off, obviously growing impatient. He manages to get the bandage around his back and reaches back to grab it. Wait, where did he get a bandage? Eh not important right now. His arm is strained by the stab wound trying to reach behind him. I can tell that he’s trying to hide how much it hurts since I’m here.</p>
<p>“Please, Mr.Stark. I know how to do it and can get it done fast-” I get cut off while walking towards him.</p>
<p>“No, Peter,” he voice snaps at me. His hand raised telling me not to come any closer. He used my name so I know he’s serious. I sigh and walk out the door, a frown displayed on my face. If I can’t help him I’ll get Nebula to. </p>
<p>Nebula is looking over the fuel cells again when I come back. I’m hesitant to ask her, not knowing if it’ll make Mr.Stark more mad at me. In my head I know that I should ask her though. So I rationalize for a few minutes before gaining the courage to actually do it.</p>
<p>“Nebula?” I start, “Mr.Stark isn’t looking too good and he won’t let me help with his stab wound. Can you do anything to help him, please?” </p>
<p>“There’s a med kit under the table somewhere. Bring it to me,” she demands. Her boots click as she walks away. I shuffle over to the table and open a few cabinets at a time. Med kit where are you? I move a few things around to try and find it. Nothing in any of the cabinets looks similar to things on Earth. As I open the next cabinet, multiple things fall onto the floor. A white box with red writing(that is definitely not english) is among the mess, so I assume that it’s the med kit. I take it back to Mr.Starks room where Nebula went.</p>
<p>“Set the blue meanie on me, huh?” he jokes. He’s no longer on the floor but laying on the bed. Nebula is using a washcloth to clean the outside of the gash.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Mr.Stark, but you weren’t letting me help,” I reply and walk to the other side of the bed. Nebula motions for me to set the box down. There's enough room on the bed for all of us so I sit down next to them. We all smell a little because we agreed to not use up the water to shower. They probably can’t smell it yet though. It might get annoying later.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize kid. Sometimes I don't know what’s for my own good,” he admits with a smile. I give him one back. </p>
<p>No one else talks while Nebula helps cleans the cut and uses some sort of cauterizer to close it. When Mr.Stark winces again I put my hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort. He rests his other hand on top of it. Nebula looks confused at the gesture but continues to work. Guess she didn’t have a good life growing up.  </p>
<p>“Quit moving,” she orders. He moves his hand back beside his body. She finishes up on cauterizing it and takes the towel back to wipe off all of the dried flakes of blood. When she is satisfied with it, she picks up some large square pieces of gauze and presses it on the scabs just in case. “Sit up,” Nebula commands. I move my hand behind his back to give him some support. Reaches for the bandage in the kit and quickly wraps him up. With the speed she did it, I'm certain she’s done it a hundred times before. Mr.Stark roles his shirt back down and lays against the headboard.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” He nods sincerely to her. I share one with her too. Awkward silence engulfs the room. Not for long because my suit makes a weird squeaking sound.  Oh right, I’m still wearing this. I stifle a soft laugh before scanning the room seeing some drawers.</p>
<p>“Do you think they would mind if I borrowed some of their clothes?” I ask them both. Mostly Nebula because she knew them better. Mr.Stark just shrugs.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so,” Nebula answers me. </p>
<p>“Great cause this is starting to smell,” I chuckle. I walk over to the drawers and find some maroon sweatpants that wouldn’t fit if they weren’t drawstring. In another drawer, I find a light blue shirt with weird words on it. I can’t read anything here apparently. </p>
<p>After grabbing socks, I mention, “I’ll be right back.” I stroll back to ‘my’ room. As soon as I shut the door, I let the suit slide right off of my body. For now it’ll have to stay in a heap in the corner of the room. These clothes smell better, so I’m thankful. The sleeves cover my hands and the pants touch the floor, but they are actually pretty comfortable. The floor is cold even with the socks on as I walk back to Mr.Stark and Nebula. Although, she is gone when I get back. Must’ve put the medkit away. </p>
<p>“Come here Underoos,” he insists and pats beside him. I walk over and lay down next to him. We stare at the ceiling. Is it time for that heart-to-heart? If it is, I don’t think I have the emotional capacity for that right now. </p>
<p>“I’m proud of you, Peter,” he interrupts the silence. Guess it is time for it. I’m not going to cry. I’m not going to cry. I’m not going to cry.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr.Stark,” I sigh. We still don’t look at each other.</p>
<p>“Seriously. It took a lot of guts to get on that spaceship,” he continues, “also some stupidity, but that’s not important right now.” I let out my first real laugh in a while. It feels good. He pats me on my shoulder. It goes quiet again.</p>
<p>“How long do you think we’ll be in space?” I ask him. I don’t think I want the real answer.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he confesses. That’s what I was afraid of. I feel tears building in my eyes. What about everyone back home? What’s happening? What if Aunt May is gone? </p>
<p>“Do you think Aunt May is still.. or Mrs.Potts?” I choke out. The tears trickle down the side of my face. I can’t say the word. It’ll just make it all too real. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he repeats. His hand comes up and rubs his nose. Silence comes again. This time it stays. My tears fall faster as I float back to reality. May could be gone. Mr.Stark slings his arm around me and pulls me close. I try to be careful of his injury and wrap an arm around his middle.</p>
<p>We stay like this for a few minutes, maybe an hour. I can’t tell. Do these people own a clock? Both of us stop crying but don’t say anything. There’s nothing to say. The door slides open and both of us turn our heads. Nebula is standing there with some kind of food in her hand. I suddenly remember I haven’t eaten for two days and feel a rush of hunger. She brings it over to us. Mr.Stark takes the bag from her hand and pours some of its components in his hand. Before he eats any, he grabs my hand and drops a little over half into my palm. I accept it gratefully. Nebula stands there patiently.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you rest for a little bit,” Mr.Stark suggests to Nebula. He shuffles over a bit to allow room for her to lay next to him. She slowly lowers herself, unsure of what to do. We all stare at the ceiling now. Mr.Stark and I eat the little bit of food we have. I’m still hungry after finishing, but we have to ration what we have.</p>
<p>“What do we do now?” I question. This is new territory for me. </p>
<p>“We wait,” Mr.Stark responds. He tries to sound hopeful and it works. Maybe we’ll find some planet out here to help us, or perhaps some other ship will pass us. The possibilities are endless.</p>
<p>“Hopefully not too long or you’ll get sick of me,” I retort. He grins playfully and ruffles my hair. Then he turns to Nebula and rests his hand on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“We wouldn’t want that,” he admits with sarcasm. Even Nebula lets out a small laugh. She’s getting more comfortable with us. This is nice. Sitting here with them and pretending that nothing happened. It makes me forget about the hunger growing in my stomach and the wretched ache all over my body. The growing feeling that something bad is about to happen disturbs me the most.  </p>
<p>Suddenly, My body jerks upward. Something’s happening. The hairs on my body stand up. This feels terrible. My eyes dart around the room.</p>
<p>“Kid, what’s going on?” Mr.Stark urges. He grabs me with a sharp tug. Nebula sits up behind him. She looks worried.</p>
<p>“Something’s happening,” I whisper. My eyes are still not able to settle on one thing. Like a snap, I push him and Nebula back onto the bed trying to secure them when a loud crash echoes down the ship. I use my powers to keep them and me in place as we lurch forward. </p>
<p>Once I knew it was safe, I let them go with eyes wide. Nebula rushes from her seat and runs out the door. Mr.Stark and I are still in shock.</p>
<p>I look at him with worry, </p>
<p>“What the hell just happened?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would say that it was a cliffhanger but we've all seen the movie so idk</p>
<p>Should I make a chapter for each day they are lost in space or just skim through the important things that happen?</p>
<p> Plan for the next chapter whenever I have a spontaneous feeling of creativity.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if this is actually any good so please tell me. Ill write another chapter soon. Im a procrastinator though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>